Increasing the operating voltage of high-voltage, feed-through bushings where available real estate is limited can be challenging due to the risk of corona formation and flashovers. Sustained corona and discharge activity can degrade high-voltage bushings, creating hazardous conditions. A need exists for an improved, high-voltage bushing.